paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilbur's rescue mission part 2: Castaway
Wilbur’s rescue mission part 2: Castaway is a crossover story made by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Note: I recommend you read the first part before the second or you won't understand what's going on. By the way, ''do not edit with out my permission.'' After the crazy whirlpool incident Wilbur was knocked out for a few hours. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Shawn was in a panic. Shawn:"Gosh darnet! Now that idiot is on a stupid remote island! Oh that little stupid head!" Shawn started shouting and the shouting woke up Skye. Skye:"Shawn, stop shouting and tell me what's wrong." Shawn:"Wilbur dove right in the Kakamora zone and got sucked in a whirlpool! He is on a remote island- I hope." Skye:"Oh no! Not the Kakamora zone!" Shawn:"Call Ryder for me ok?" Skye:"Why can't you?" Shawn:"Because I have no pup tag." Skye:"Oh right! You're an irresponsible slob!" Shawn:" Two words Skye, Shut up." Skye called Ryder and Riley after dealing with Shawn. Ryder:"Don't worry Skye, will have it under control and find Wilbur soon. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder and Riley:"Paw Patrol and Mission Super, to Lido Beach! All pups except Wilbur and Shawn:"Ryder and Riley need us!" Riley:"You too Shawn." Shawn:"Ok." The pups ran to Lido Beach and didn't know Marshall tripped over a shell. Violet:"Where's Marshall?" Marshall:"Lookout!" Marshall then crashed into all the pups. All pups except Wilbur:"Ouch!" Marshall:"Now that's what I call shell shock!" The pups then got into formation. Chase:"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Violet:"Mission Super reporting for duty!" Shawn:"(snickering) Doodie." Violet:"It's not that kind of doodie!" Shawn:"What do you do wipe?" Dexter:"Shut up!" Shawn:"I hope you wash your paws after doing all those rescues!" Claire then grabbed Shawn by the neck and threatened to throw him in the ocean if he wouldn't stop. ''Then, ''Shawn stopped. Ryder:"Sorry to interrupt your vacation pups, but Wilbur is stranded on an island and doesn't know how to get back." Violet:"Poor Wilbur! I hope he's okay!" Riley:"First we'll need-" Violet:"Me,Me,Me." Riley:"Violet and Dexter." Violet:"Yes!" Riley:"I'll need Violet to control and fly Wilbur's vehicle with Dexter and for Dexter to see any remote islands." Violet"I'm ready to sneak along to save the day!" Dexter:"Dexter to the rescue!" Ryder:"Next we'll need Zuma to see if Wilbur might be swimming- just in case and if he is, we'll need Zuma to rescue him with his bouy." Zuma:"Let's dive in!" Ryder and Riley:"Alright! Paw Patrol and Mission Super are on a roll!" Meanwhile on the island, Wilbur woke up. Wilbur:" What happened?" Wilbur then saw that he was on an island and there was endless ocean. Wilbur:"(gasps) I'm lost! (sobs) Oh I'm a lost dog!" After five minutes of sobbing,Wilbur tried to look for food and build a shelter. He saw something strange carved on cave walls. He entered the cave and saw two sticks and tried to start a fire, but failed. He tried to see what the carving was of, and when he did, he realized that this was no ordinary carving, it was a carving of Maui the demigod! Stay tuned for part 3! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies